The direct and indirect affects of ethanol and acetaldehyde on neurotransmitter metabolism in the liver and brain will be investigated. The various isozymes and subcellular localizations of the enzymes involved in the metabolism of alcohol and transmitters will be determined as well as how alcohol alters the functions of these enzymes. Factors which influence the metabolism and binding of biogenic aldehydes, as well as the possible physiological role, will also be investigated.